rogues_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Thalia Irah
"I kill people real good, though." ―Thalia '''Thalia Irah '''is a criminal, close combat soldier, and mercenary working on board The USS Roger. She is a trained, augmented Elapis with a lust for blood and no real regard for the life of others. A fairly vocal and aggressive individual, Thalia does her best to suppress that side of herself when working with the Rogues. Description Thalia is uncommonly short for one of her race, being well under 6 foot. Her hair is a pale white, her skin fair, and her eyes a soft blue. She typically wears a set of black robe like clothes with heavy black plate armor atop it. Her armor is made to repel ballistic weapons, and the large metal slabs on the back of her hands assist in the potential of her hand to hand abilities. Biography Cintel Born on the Elapis home planet, Thalia was raised under the wing of her father, an Elapisian politician. She quickly took an interest in criminal activities at a young age, and was eventually arrested, and sold to the Ruby Company. This was done not only to punish her for her murders and thefts, but to attempt to push her father away from the political sphere of the planet. Ruby Company Thalia was gifted to a Ruby Company pilot immediately upon her introduction into the company. The first captain she was granted to treated her very well, viewing her more as a soldier than a wife, and teaching her the combat skills she now employs. After an attack on her ship left her captain dead and her fellow soldiers injured, she was removed from her current ship and given to a man by the name of Jack Rackham. Captain Rackham would consistently torture and assault Thalia, to force her appearance to change far quicker than a normal Elapis. This lead to many major identity crises in Thalia, and after her eventual escape from the Ruby Company, cybernetic implants were installed to force her appearance to remain constant, and her molting to halt entirely. Mercenary for Hire Nearly immediately after her escape from the Ruby Company, Thalia began selling herself as a mercenary around Neptune. This would nearly instantly lead to a partnership between her and a suited creature by the name of Orin, who she has remained by the side of ever since. Major Relationships Thalia has a dulled view of most of the others she's met, holding very few people in a positive light. Orin Orin is the only person Thalia actively views as a friend. Though she constantly berates and threatens him, she'd happily lay her life on the line to protect his well being. Aesop Aesop holds a strange place in Thalia's heart, as while she believes the girl has as good mind, she believes she's bogged down with too many personal relationships. Caern The Captain of the USS Roger confuses Thalia greatly, while he has obviously been shown to act in a level headed manor, she does not understand his draw to the criminal underworld, nor why he actively continues to lead a crew. Grace Ramsay Thalia holds Grace in a very high light. Grace's actions while she was a part of the Ruby company directly assisted in Thalia's later escape from the company, and as such she's one of the only members of the organization Thalia does not wish ill upon.